At present, an ever increasing number of devices are connected to the Internet from computers and smartphones of users to more commonplace things, such as television sets and refrigerators. When new types of devices are connected to the Internet, they “acquire” a “Smart” adjective (such as a Smart TV), which is used for marketing purposes. When Smart devices are connected to the Internet, the users become able to update the devices themselves, monitor the operating status of the device (such as a refrigerator), and integrate the device itself into a so-called “Smart Home” concept. This concept makes it possible to control such “smart” objects (devices) from a single point by checking the operating status of such devices and adjusting it to one's own personal needs. The concept of a “Smart Home” also involves another concept known as the Internet of Things (IoT), which implies an interaction of the aforementioned things even without direct human involvement.
One of the first devices to appear among users were routers, which made it possible to create a wireless home network, today making it possible to connect other “smart” devices to the Internet. At present, many routers support the possibility of creating so-called heterogeneous networks. As an example, one can mention a network of devices (“smart” devices), some of which are connected to a router via a wireless Wi-Fi network, others via Bluetooth.
Unsurprisingly, with the growth in the number of devices having a network interaction capability, the number of attempts to use such devices maliciously has also begun to grow. Upon obtaining access to a router with administrator rights, it becomes possible to check the network traffic going through the router. Upon gaining access to such devices as a “smart watch”, it becomes possible to check the data on devices paired with this watch (e.g. get access to smartphone paired with watch). All of these actions can lead to theft or substitution of data.
An analysis of conventional security systems indicates many are ineffective and, in some cases, not possible to use the previous technologies, whose drawbacks are solved by the present disclosure that eliminates the vulnerabilities of a router.